The present invention relates to mechanisms for releasing and ejecting externally carried loads, or stores, such as, for example, the release and ejection of an air to ground missile from an aircraft.
A variety of quick release mechanisms are available which are capable of retaining a load, or store (hereinafter "store"), until such time as it is desired to release the store. One of many possible applications for such a mechanism is in the carrying and releasing of external stores carried by aircraft, for example, a missile or bomb carried by a combat aircraft. In such applications, the store may at times be released while the aircraft is traveling at very high speeds and/or changing speed and bearing.
An effective mechanism for separating the store from the aircraft must be simple, reliable and quick-acting. Furthermore, in order to avoid the possibility of the store staying in close proximity to the aircraft following its release and possibly colliding with the aircraft as a result of aerodynamic loads or other factors, it is further desirable to ensure that the separation between the aircraft and the store is clean, which can normally be accomplished by ejecting the store, i.e., by imparting to the store a certain downward force upon release, or soon thereafter, to give the store a downward velocity component which is larger than would have been case through the effect of gravity alone.